Megamanexe and Zeroexe
by Omnialias
Summary: Lan and Megaman meet the newest part of their little group, Com. His Navi was built by Lan's Dad, and was a prototype for the Megaman project. Fast, and strong, is there nothing Zero.exe cant handle?
1. Default Chapter

~Darkknight~ The usual disclaimer goes here. I don't own any of the Megaman Battle network characters, including Lan, Megama.Exe, Roll, and other characters. I do, however, claim all characters that are not owned by capcom, and were created with my imagination for this fan fiction.  
  
"Lan, wake up! Your late for school!!"  
  
"What?!?! I'm not even done with my homework yet. Oh man, I'm so dead. Man, looks like I got toilet duty again."  
  
"Well, it's your fault. I told you to do your homework last night, but you wouldn't listen."  
  
Lan quickly packed his bag, put what he did of his homework into his backpack, and left for the front door.  
  
"Lan? Is that you? Your late for school again" his mom said when he came downstairs, "Oh, I got an email from your cousin in Netopia, Com. Your Aunt says she wants Com to stay with us for a couple of months. He'll be a foreign exchange student, and will be living here with us."  
  
"Ok, what ever you say, I have to go, see you later." Lan rushed out the door and got to school just as the bell for class rang. He snuck into class using the back door, and just settled into his seat, thinking he was safe when.  
  
"Lan Hickari, why are you late again? And if you were late, why did you try to sneak in?"  
  
"Sorry Ms. Mari, I got stuck talking to my mom about my cousin. He's coming here as a foreign exchange student, and I told my mom I had to get to school, but she wouldn't listen."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, alright then. Also, how coincidental that your mother would be talking about a foreign exchange student, because we are also getting a foreign exchange student. He is from Netopia, and his name is Com."  
  
"Yeah, that's my cousin."  
  
"Oh, well then, that's great. Well, lets start class, shall we?" and with this the rest of the day droned on until the school bell rang for the end of school. Lan got his stuff ready, then headed for the door, when Maylu headed him off.  
  
"Hey, is that your cousin coming to town?"  
  
"Yeah," Lan replied, "he's actually quite funny, and pretty smart."  
  
"Does he do all his homework?"  
  
"Hey, are you implying that I don't do my homework? I always do my homework."  
  
"Yeah, kind of like yesterday's homework?"  
  
"Well I. uh.. That was just yesterday."  
  
"And the day before?"  
  
"Um. well. I . uh.. Ok fine, you made your point, but yes he does his homework."  
  
"Well, lest walk home together then."  
  
"Ok." The two walked home, talking as always. When Lan got to his house, he quickly went inside, and was just about to go upstairs when his mom stopped him. "Lan, we have to go meet your cousin at the airport. I have to get some decent clothes on, so you can go ahead of me, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure mom." Lan headed out the door, and went straight to the Metroline. He got his ticket, and got onto the train.  
  
When he finally got off, he walked up the stairs and emerged in the very busy airport. He walked over to the screen, and looked for his cousin's flight number. He found it, but when he looked to the right to see if it was on time, it said delayed due to viral technicalities. Just when he started to try and figure out what was going on, Megaman suddenly chimed in saying he had an email. Lan took out his PET and looked at the email. It was from Com, saying that the Airplane's onboard computer was taken over by viruses. It said that he was fighting them off, but was losing to the viruses. "You have to Help me Lan, if I don't get rid of the viruses, the plane will crash into the mountains."  
  
Will Lan be able to help his cousin? And does his cousin have a regular Navi, or is it a custom Navi? If it is a custom Navi, what special powers does it have? Find out next chapter. 


	2. the mysterious red navi

Darkknight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in the story that are owned by Capcom. However, all characters that were created by me are mine, and mine alone.  
  
a/n: Hey, one quick thing thanks a lot to the two people who reviewed. I usually only write one chapter, and if people review, then I write more chapters, so please do review, so that I know people are reading this. if there's one thing I hate, it's writing things that nobody reads.  
  
Lan quick, jack me in!" Megaman said, "I can get there."  
  
"Ok, Megaman, Jack in, power up." Suddenly, Megaman was rocketed out of the PET and into the cyber matrix.  
  
"Wow, this place looks a lot like the airport," said Megaman.  
  
"Yeah, let's get some directions."  
  
"Good idea." Megaman walked over to a couple of programs sitting there in the lobby. Megaman asked how the airport worked.  
  
"Well," the program responded, "here there are terminals. Each terminal corresponds to the terminal in the real world."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Megaman said to the program, then turned to the cyber-PET, which was his communicator, "Hey Lan, which terminal is Com supposed to come in through?"  
  
"I'm not sure, let me go and check." Lan ran off, and just as he left the jack-in port, he saw his mom.  
  
"Hey, Mom, I can't talk now, I just need to know what terminal is Com coming in through?"  
  
"Oh, um, I believe it was E32."  
  
"Ok, thanks mom." Lan quickly dashed back to the Jack-in port, "he should be in terminal E32."  
  
"Got you," Megaman ran off, following the signs as he went. Thankfully, the airport had a good security system, so Megaman didn't have to deal with any pesky viruses. He found the mettaurs especially annoying, because they were just so easy to get rid of, but they always came in big swarms. Anyways, Megaman quickly found the terminal E32. He walked inside, and found the teleporter, which acted like email. It quickly compressed Megaman's data, and sent it straight to a receiver in the airplane's network.  
  
When Megaman emerged in the airplane network, he quickly saw why Com was very afraid. Megaman was surprised Com was able to even get that phone call through. For every square foot of space he saw, there were at least one or two viruses hacking away at the coding.  
  
"Um. Lan?" Megaman said, looking around questioningly.  
  
"Yeah," Lan replied, "I see it. I better send you the rapid fire chip fast. Battle chip in, download. "  
  
Megaman's blaster changed, and the barrel grew larger. Megaman ran around in the network, deleting all the viruses he could.  
  
He finally made it to a platform void of any viruses, and Megaman was able to take a breather.  
  
"Phew, there's so many here, no wonder Com's having trouble. I bet not even Serenade could get through all this unscathed."  
  
"Yeah." just then, Megaman peered at the teleporter. Two navis, probably owned by officials, came out of the teleporter. Just then, the viruses locked onto them and started attacking. The navis were soon overwhelmed, and were deleted in minutes.  
  
"Uh oh. Megaman, quick, find the controls for the airplane, and fast."  
  
"Roger that," Megaman replied. He quickly made his way to the heart of the airplane's network, where he found the control unit.  
  
"Great, I found it, now to shut it off." Just as he said this, he heard a fuss nearby.  
  
"Ha-ha, no need to struggle, you wont feel a thing." Megaman turned and saw a computer-like navi holding a program.  
  
"Hey," Megaman said, "Unhand that program."  
  
"And why would I do that? Oh wait. you're that blue navi that has everyone in the under net quaking in their boots, right?"  
  
"Um. I guess," Said Megaman, "but you still have to let go of that program."  
  
"Oh, I'll do that, as soon as download all of it's data. there done."  
  
"Ok, that's the last straw. Lan get me a wide sword."  
  
"Roger that, Wide sword, battle chip in, download." Megaman's buster barrel shrunk to the normal size, but then out of it came two small attachments and out of that game a long wide cyber sword. Megaman rushed the navi, and took one swipe at it, but hit the program instead. The navi was using the program as a shield. The navi quickly moved the shield, and from the CD drive, he shot out a red disk. Megaman quickly dodged the disc, and went the disc hit the floor, it blew up in flames.  
  
"Whoa. ok, plan B. Lan, lets try the program advance, life sword."  
  
"OK, cyber sword, battle chip in, wide sword, battle chip in, long sword, battle chip in, Program advance." Megaman felt a twinge in his cyber body. Slowly, he felt his breathing and Lan's breathing synchronize. The cyber sword that was in his right hand and the wide sword in his left hand then slowly merged into one huge sword in his right hand. Megaman lunged at the navi, and again he blocked with the program. The second time Megaman swung, though, it made a rip in the program's shell. Soon, Megaman had cut through the program, but right when he did, the navi opened up and attacked again. Megaman only had a split second to dodge from an ice blue disk. This disk caught his left arm, and instantly froze. Then the navi aimed for Megaman's feet. Megaman tried to jump, but the ice weighed him down. He was unable to get away, and was frozen at the feet of the navi,  
  
"well, I don't see what's so great about you? I got you in like two seconds, and although that was an impressive light show there, it still didn't get rid of me. Now, how do you like to be deleted? Slow? Painful? Agonizing? Well, its going to be that wa-agggggghhhhhh." Just then, when Megaman looked up, he saw a gash in the navi's monitor. Behind the navi was a red navi. At first glance, Megaman thought it was Protoman, but then he noticed the long sprout of yellow golden hair shooting out of the back of the helmet. Also, the navi had a buster like Megaman's, and held a flaming yellow sword in the other hand.  
  
"Either Chaud has done some major remodeling or I'm seeing things." Lan gasped.  
  
"yeah." Megaman agreed. the computer navi logged out, and after it did, the mysterious navi turned to face Megaman.  
  
Who is this mysterious red navi. Could it be an improved form of Protoman. And what ever happened to Com's Navi? Find out next chapter.  
  
A/N: again, I would grateful if you people would review, this way I know this story is interesting, and people read it. Thanks in advance. 


	3. the on they call Zero

~darkknight61189~  
  
A/N I've been having trouble with my pen name lately. For some reason my penname got screwed up and was put as Darkknight8. oh well, what ever. Thanks a lot to Yami jeff, he's reviewed every chapter, which I deeply thank.  
  
The red navi looked at Megaman deeply, then gave a faint smile.  
  
"Hi, you must be Megaman." This made Megaman relax, which made him notice that he had been as stiff as a board.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Zero.exe. My operator is Com Hikari, Lan's cousin."  
  
"another question, why do you look a lot like me?"  
  
"Well, that's because I was your prototype. You see before Mr. Hikari made you, he made me, to test the idea of an emotion drive. He gave me to Com as a birthday present. Once he saw that I worked well, he made you."  
  
"Oh, I see, well, I guess I'll see you on the ground."  
  
"thank you so much for coming. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have been able to fight off those viruses."  
  
"Yeah, I saw. Hm. I wonder what that navi wanted." Megaman jacked out of the network, which was kind of like a really fast run down a water slide, and went back into his PET.  
  
Com's flight safely landed, and Lan's mom had made a sign with Com's name on it.  
  
"Wow," Lan's mom exclaimed, "you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you," and Com blushed. Com was to share a room with Lan, so Lan had to move a lot of his stuff and clean up some more. Then, Lan helped unpack, and after that, they went down to eat. As it would seem, there was only two common things between the two boys, their family, and their appetite.  
  
While Lan and Com were eating, Megaman got to know Zero a little more, and vice versa.  
  
"So whose essence was put into your programming?" asked Megaman.  
  
"Com's best friend. On one of Mr. Hikari's trips to Netopia, Com introduced him to his friend, Dory. Then, one day, Dory was killed in a car accident, and when Mr Hikari heard of this, he decided to put his essence into my programming."  
  
"Wow, that's really intricate."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and speaking of which, who's essence was put into your programming?"  
  
"Oh, Lan's twin brother, Hub."  
  
"I didn't know that Com had another cousin."  
  
"Yeah, well Lan didn't know much about his twin brother either until a couple of years ago. Since then, I've become more than a navi to him. I've become more of a brother."  
  
"Wow, cool. Hey, what do you say we go on the net and do some virus busting. I know of a place that can let you bust whatever level viruses you want, and since we don't have any battle chips, we don't want to get caught in a big battle."  
  
"Right, let's go" Megaman and Zero accessed the net, and as it seemed, Zero had bookmarked the place, so they were able to zip over to the area without any trouble from viruses. They decided to fight some mettaurs, since they would be easy. As it would seem, Zero's main weapon was not his buster, but his sword. He called it a Z-sword. As it would seem, they were both about the same at virus busting, and placed in the top five on the score board in their class.  
  
They returned to their PETs in the afternoon, talking along the way. When they got back, Megaman found a pile of emails on the floor of his "room" inside his PET. He transferred them to his other "room" in Lan's computer. Also, Zero was setting himself up in Lan's computer as well. Megaman found that most of them were from Roll, saying that she wanted to see him. Then, another one said to forget the one before. Zero was reading through his email as well. Megaman sorted the emails, putting ones for him in one pile, and ones for Lan in another.  
  
"I'm still wondering," Zero said, "what was that navi doing with that program?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Who was that mysterious computer-like navi? Is there going to be another World three organization? Find out next chapter. 


	4. sorry

Sorry, but I haven't been doing much writing mainly cuz, I'm kinda lost as to where the plot should go. f anyone has any ideas, give the,m to me, maybe If I can get the inspiration I need, I'll continue. 


End file.
